


slow motion (jennie kim)

by TAESPERSONA



Series: cherry wine [2]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), Weki Meki (Band)
Genre: Birthday Party, Birthday Sex, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, One Night Stands, Semi-Public Sex, Top Jennie Kim, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAESPERSONA/pseuds/TAESPERSONA
Summary: jennie gives you a birthday lap dance.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Reader
Series: cherry wine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979767
Kudos: 38





	slow motion (jennie kim)

You shouldn't be enjoying this so much.

You really shouldn't have drank this much.

You definitely shouldn't be so turned on.

Jennie was just trying to be a good friend. She had planned out a surprise birthday party for you, invited only your closest friends, arranged for you all to have a fun night out and then a sleepover in the suite of one of the nicest hotels in town. You had been treated to a delicious steak dinner, free margaritas, a seemingly endless buffet of snacks from the hotel, and a gorgeous silk pajama set that matched your three best friends'.

Everyone was a couple of margaritas deep when Jennie had suggested giving the birthday girl a lap dance, which is probably why everyone was so eager.

So here you were in the middle of the suite, in a chair that Irene had dragged from the dining room table, watching in awe as Jennie rolled her hips into yours in time with the music — a song you'd heard a few times before, Slow Motion by Trey Songz.

Jennie was such a good friend.

"Woo!" Irene cheered her on, waving her hand absentmindedly in the air and raising her half empty glass to her lips with the other.

Doyeon was stretched across the couch, also whooping and hollering to her heart's consent. You'd be surprised if an innocent hotel patron didn't complain about the noise sometime before the night was over. "That's so hot, Jen!" she shouted.

Jennie laughed, steadily grinding her ass right onto your core.

At first, it was bearable. It was all in good fun and frankly, Jennie was only swiveling her hips to make you all laugh.

Now she had found her groove, forced your hands on her body, and it felt like torture.

You spread your legs impossibly wide, trying desperately to refrain from moving your own hips as her ass bounced on your lap. Fuck, it felt so good.

You and Jennie had been friends for a while, and even though you thought she was absolutely gorgeous, you'd never thought about her like this before. The sight of her being so naughty with you, even if it was just for shits and giggles, ignited a spark in you. You were thankful that your other friends seemed to be way drunker than you, praying that they didn't notice the way you bit your lip to keep from moaning or the hunger in your eyes.

Jennie suddenly pulls away, turning to face you with a devilish grin on her face. As she straddles your lap, she leans in close, breath fanning over your ear. "Are you wet?"

The question startles you, your eyes darting to the nearest other body in the room — Irene, sitting on the floor. A tiny sense of relief washes over you when you realize that she's either extremely drunk or just in her own world, and didn't hear Jennie's words. Jennie laughs at the look on your face as she sinks into your laps, slowly moving her hips against yours again.

This time, it feels much more intimate. Her eyes are staring into yours, arms wrapped around your neck, clothed sex grinding far too slowly into yours.

"You can't lie," she says with a giggle. "I can feel it. If I knew I turned you on so much, I would've tried this sooner."

Her lips are dangerously close to your face as she speaks, eyes still boring into yours as her hips move. Slowly, steadily, you feel your arousal filling in your abdomen.

Doyeon makes an unrecognizable noise from the couch as Jennie begins to pick up her pace, your wetness beginning to seep through your panties and onto your pajama bottoms. You bite harshly down onto your bottom lip as goosebumps riddle your arms.

"Look at that," Jennie teases, reaching a hand between your bodies and dragging a finger over your clothed clit, where a stain is starting to form. You hiss as she gently caresses you through your bottoms, your hips involuntarily jerking forward. "You're gonna get me wet if you keep that up." You make eye contact with her again, and you notice she's staring at your lips. She leans in, planting a soft kiss that lasts barely a moment before pulling away, tugging at your bottom lip with her teeth as she leans back. Thanks to her long hair and the position you're in, you're certain the other two girls in the room couldn't have seen.

Your hands, which were previously resting around her waist, fall down to her ass, gripping roughly and pulling her body impossibly closer to yours.

You guide her hips on yours, unable to hide your arousal anymore. "Fuck, just like that," you whisper, staring down at the matching wet spots on both of your pajamas as they rubbed against each other.

"You gonna cum?" Jennie asks, the teasing tone returning to her voice. "In here, in front of them? Shit, that's hot."

It only takes a few more rolls of her hips and a couple of intentional grazes from her finger on your clit for you to come undone. Your orgasm comes soon after, waves of pleasure making your entire body tense and contract. Your moans come out in the form of whines as you bury your face in her chest, a last ditch attempt to muffle yourself so that the others couldn't hear the absolute filth coming from you.

In perfect time, as well, the song coming to a finish at nearly the same time as you.

Doyeon screams again, sliding off the couch and onto the floor in front of it. The poor girl is so drunk, you doubt she has any idea what's going on. Surely she wouldn't be able to remember anything. Irene doesn't look much better, either. She's cheering for Jennie still, but she's laying flat on her back and staring at the ceiling.

Jennie sends you an innocent smile, leaning in for one more kiss, rolling her hips a few more times as she does so.

As she stands up, pushes herself off of you, her words echo in your ear. "You owe me."

**Author's Note:**

> so i suppose this is the official part one of the 'cherry wine' series! i hope to write a lot more for you all.


End file.
